Rapid Rush
by Teenage Ninja Sea Horse
Summary: There is a new girl in Jump City, Is she a hero or a villian? Rapid Rush, a girl with powers that caused her to lose some one close to her. Can the titans fix her, or is she broken forever. ADOPTED BY Moonlit kit!:D
1. Chapter 1

Here I go again this is the one that shouldn't be as bad as the last one I did if you saw it.

Disclamer: I DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHTS TO TEEN TITIANS.

A/N:Hope you people like it.

"What the crap! Where am I?" yelled a girl. The girl in mind has long hair, about to the middle of her hip, that is brown with slightly gold like highlights, blue-green eyes, and about 5ft and 8in. She was wearing a pair of fitting flared jeans, a white long sleeve shirt under a black shirt with a full moon on it and, a pair of black cowgirl like boots. 'This looks nothing like home, school, the mall or, let alone any other place I know of.' The girl looks around herself to find herself in a city and, a big one from the looks of it. 'Now, just to ask for directions.' the girl thought as she walked up to an old lady as she walks closer she sees the lady crying. "Oh my, are you all right ma'am?" the girl asked the old lady. "T-that m-man stole my purse." The lady said in responds. "My Goodness how rude, don't worry ma'am I'll see what I can do to get it back to you. Which direction did he run off to?" the girl said in return to the lady. "T-that way", she said pointing to her left. "Ok, I'll have your purse back in no time", the girl said running off in pursuit of the thief. The trail was pretty easy to fallow it lead in to an ally way. The girl could just barely make out the thief in the dark but she saw him holding an object that has the look of a purse to it. "You might want to return that to the old lady before something bad happens" stated the girl. "Oh something bad will had to you, ya here me ya brat!" The man yelled. "I hear you loud and clear but, do you hear ME!" The girl screamed so loud at the last syllable. The man felt pain run thru his head and fell to the ground unconscious. The grasped the purse and, walked back to the old lady who was talking to the police. "Ma'am, I found your purse." The girl stated handing the lady back her purse. "Oh, Thank you so much but, umm, what is your name?" the lady asked. "Call me Rapid Rush, please, ma'am. Do you think any of you can give me some directions, I kind of new town", Rapid asked them all. "Of course but, do you need a place to stay?" asked one of the officers. "Yes, I do", rapid stated. "We'll find you a place, ok?" "OK, officer." Was her final answer.

A/N: This is only the beging of it. If you want more please review and, if it seems Mary-Sue tell me ok. I will welcome whatever you all give me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry to say I won't be able to update my story for a long time, and I'm sorry my chapters are so short. Hopefully this is better then the last chapter.

Disclamer: I DO NOT HAVE RIGHTS TO TEEN TITANS

###############################################################################################################################

"Here we are," stated the officer.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the time being," said Rapid Rush.

"Oh I don't mind but, after what you did to the man in the ally way we will be talking to a nearby group of super heroes to see if you can stay with them for a bit." The officer said in reply.

"Not to be picky but, who are they?" asked Rapid.

"There called the teen titans, they were out of town taking care of a super villain so they couldn't take care any minor crime today," the officer answered ",well, here you are your new temporary home for now, hope you like it." Said the officer as he reached for the doorknob of some door, he opened a door to a plain white room with only one large window, that had a view of the hole city, with a twin bed in the corner and, lamp on a night stand next to it and a dresser on the other side of the room, colored white like the rest of the room.

"Do you have any clothes with you?" asked the officer.

"No, I do not have any with me," stated Rapid.

"Oh, well we will see what we can do about it tomorrow, well, Good Night." said the officer walking to the door.

"Yea, Good Night, sir," said Rapid as he closed the door.

Rapid walked, and turned off the light. She crawled into bed, under the covers her face shinning in the moonlight, the light showed tears streaming down her face as she whispered ",Good night, Big Brother."

Then she cried herself to sleep with silent tears.

_Time Skip_

The morning came to soon for Rapid she thought as the sunlight filtered thru the window onto her face.

'It's too early to be up, someone block the sun all ready.' As she thought that a shadow stood above her. 'Much better,' she thought to herself closing her eyes to go back into a peaceful slumber.

About a minute later an alarm went off in her. She jumped, literally, out of the bed ready to attack the person in her room.

"Wait, Dude, I didn't mean to scare you," said a frightened little green guy.

"Then, Why are you in my room?" yelled an enraged Rapid Rush, just to let you know she sure isn't a morning person.

"So-sorry dude, but I had to wake you up and, no one else wanted to do it," stuttered the little green guy.

This made Rapid pause for a moment before asking, "Who exactly are you?"

"Oh they call me Beast Boy, dude," he said answering her question, "umm, who are you?"

"I go by the name Rapid Rush, but my real name is Luna," she said.

###############################################################################################################################

A/N: I know its short and its a major cliff so go a head a flame me if you want. Please review and give me advice on it if you think it need to be better.

Love,

Rapsodia-the-pretty-fishy1


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi yall this storys now going up for adoption. I'm sorry, but i just lost the will to write it. You can pm if you want it. You can change it up if you want fine by me. Oh microsoft is still not working for me. I'll have it up for adoption for about 2 weeks maybe longer.

Again Sorry.

Love,

Rapsodia


End file.
